


a star upon a rock against the tide

by WitchyBee



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Owls, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyBee/pseuds/WitchyBee
Summary: Jon and Martin have decided to make a go of things. Those things being, in no particular order:•	Prevent Jonah Magnus from accomplishing whatever evil goal he has planned.•	Figure out how to be people when there isn't a crisis.•	Be together.So far, they’ve only managed the last two. But there's time. They hope there is time.--(A brief bit of safehouse era fluff.)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: End of Year Exchange 2020





	a star upon a rock against the tide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HirilElfwraith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HirilElfwraith/gifts).



> It's been a hell of a year and I didn't write any fic for most of it, so I'm sorry about how rusty this is. I hope you like it. <3

Jon and Martin have found a surprisingly easy sense of contentment in their new relationship, but that isn't the only unexpected thing to happen here. A layer of frost has settled upon the Scottish Highlands. It's unusually cold for this time of year, as all of the nearby village's shopkeepers have remarked to them.

Jon shivers and pulls his coat tighter around himself, cigarette held in his scarred hand. He would much rather be inside with Martin in front of the warm fireplace, but lately he's been starting to feel a bit...restless. Shaky. Nothing really helps except the statements, but Basira hasn't had a chance to send any from London yet. At least smoking keeps him calm, distracted. He can almost believe it takes the edge off a little.

Suddenly, he hears something. Or Knows there is a sound. He can't entirely distinguish the difference anymore, but that's a terrifying thought for later.

It's coming from the shed.

Why does Daisy's surprisingly picturesque cottage happen to feature a remarkably ominous outbuilding? Did she build it? The answers press against his mind, but he pushes them away. He does not want to know. All he knows is that Martin found some useful implements in there for chopping firewood yesterday and there definitely wasn't anything statement worthy about it then.

Except maybe that it is, Jon suspects, the sort of place where no one would hear you scream.

Which isn't quite true, he soon discovers, as the moment he opens the door a piercing, inhuman screech fills the air. Jon screams, too, backing away instinctively and closing the door again. He's become more accustomed to constant ambient dread of uncertainty; this sort of fear is rarer for him these days.

He should have known they are never truly safe here.

"Jon!" Martin is running toward him, armed with the fireplace poker. Jon feels much safer despite all logic. "Are you hurt? What is it?"

"I. I'm fine, Martin. But there's..." He lowers his voice, glancing at the shed, "Something in there."

"Okay. So, like a... a horrible monster with big red eyes, or more like a spider?"

"Same difference if you ask me," he mutters.

"Jon."

"I don't know. All right? I don't know. I didn't exactly get a good look."

“But that’s sort of your whole thing.”

“Martin.”

"Well, do you want me to have a look or...?"

"No. No. I don’t want you getting hurt."

"I don't want you hurt either. Together, then?"

Jon hesitates. "...Okay."

Together it is. Martin takes his hand. They open the shed door slowly and peer inside.

There, in the corner, looking terribly annoyed at having its rest disturbed for a second time, is a baby barn owl. All white fluff and big black eyes. It blinks at them owlishly.

"Oh, look at you!” Martin coos at it.

"Careful, Martin, it is still a wild animal."

“I know, but it’s adorable.”

"And probably not a good sign, considering."

"What, you think he has owls spying on us now?"

"Would you honestly put it past him?"

Martin shrugs. “Point taken. Better than a tape recorder, though.”

"I just would've preferred a cat, that's all," Jon grumbles.

That earns him a pitying look. "Don’t worry. We'll find a stray for you to befriend soon," Martin says fondly. "Or at least an animal of equal or greater quality."

He smiles at that.

(They won’t find a cat before everything falls apart, but they will find several good cows.)

The owl ruffles its feathers and makes a distinctly impatient noise. They had nearly forgotten about it.

“I think it wants us to leave,” Jon says.

“Yeah. It was here first, I suppose.”

Jon Knows the owl isn't watching them. It sought shelter from the cold and the dangers outside, the same as they did. So, they go back to the safehouse. Martin tends to the fire while Jon makes tea, and they talk of inconsequential things. They resolve to relax, to enjoy whatever time they still have remaining here in the eye of the storm.


End file.
